Puglings
|description = These rabid monsters of war have been specifically engineered to mercilessly obliterate their foes. They are notorious for feasting on the flesh of their victims, crushing their bones and drinking their souls. |damage = 3 |toughness = 1 |speed = 3 |range = 1 |difficulty = 5 |ability = Feasting Spawn |description2 = When a pack of puglings delivers a killing blow, they enter a frenzy consuming the energies of its fallen foes to spawn yet another monster. +Pugling on killing blow |gear = Battle Gear Collar of Cuteness Alloyed Maws Racing Stripe Chewtoy }} Additional Information Puglings is a unit of genetically modified dogs. This unit has a unique concept, you start with 3 entity for the unit, however, if the unit makes a killing blow to an opponents unit then it will spawn a clone entity and can keep doing so for up to 5 entity per unit. Lore Thousands of years ago, long before the Ember Isles even took shape, when Earth was still a very hospitable planet, Pugs were bred to look cute (that smushy-looking face appealed to generations of humans). However this led them to become one of the weakest breed of dogs, as they were plagued with respiratory and sleeping issues.Ember Conflict Forums: Official Lore Q&A When genetic engineering became more common, and before moving on to human trials, this weak breed of puppies was the first selected for "improvement". From this, they became stronger, faster, and far more intelligent. Fast forward to now, when "upgraded" pugs have bred together and birthed generations after generations of stronger and more resistant offsprings. In the wake of the bloody wars wounding the Ember Isles, military engineers equipped these pugs with a cloning backpack, investing them with the power to spawn replicates of themselves on the battlefield. Strategy Tips Pugs are not a durable unit; to start with, you want to keep them away from the enemy's archers' range, and combat in general. The best way to trigger their ability is to either ambush a lone or distracted rear elements, which tend to be fragile (Archers, doctors, siegebeasts), or use them to finish off units already weakened by the rest of your units. Because they start weak and have the potential to snowball, should you choose to use them, you need to: * Use only one. * Put it in your main (non reinforcement) force. * Build the rest of your main force around it (You most likely want to bring a Doctor with them) Basically, treat them as a MOBA Hard Carry; at the beginning, they're fragile, weak, and require *dedicated support*, but once they get fed, they're near unstoppable. Some units that can work well with them include: * A Doctor, for obvious reasons * A Lord of War to protect them from a charging horseman or a Hashashin (the stun will also allow the Pug to get some retaliation-free hits in) * A Horseman to clear out the enemy's archers, which will make the Pug's life a lot easier. Behind the Scenes The pugs were originally added as a joke started by Lead Artist Daniel Arnold-Mist, who sometimes plays with the username ThePug. They have become an iconic characterization not only for TEC, but also for Substantial Games itself and are now featured on its logo and as the official company mascot. Seasonal artwork featuring the pugs was created for soccer's 2014 World Cup and Christmas 2014. The pugs and their "quest for bacon" is the subject of one of the longest threads on the TEC forums. References Category:Units Category:Infantry Category:Imperial Units